eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Arya Stark
Arya Stark ist das dritte Kind und die zweite Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark von Winterfell. Am Beginn von "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist sie neun Jahre alt. Wie ihre Geschwister träumt auch sie manchmal, dass sie ein Schattenwolf sei. Ihr eigener Schattenwolf heißt Nymeria, in Anlehnung an die große Rhynarische Kriegerin Nymeria. Sie ist eine der Haupt-POV-Charaktere, die einzige, die in jedem der Bücher bisher mindestens ein Kapitel hatte. In der TV-Serie wird sie gespielt von Maisie Williams. Charakter & Erscheinung Arya ist ein gewitztes Mädchen, dass es liebt zu kämpfen und Dinge zu erkundschaften, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer älteren Schwester Sansa. Arya würde gerne lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft oder bei einem Turnier reitet, ganz zum Schrecken ihrer Schwester, die eine eher traditionelle Vorstellung einer Hochgeborenen hat. Arya mangelt es offensichtlich noch sehr an höfischen Umgangsformen Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 6 – Catelyn II. Sie liebt es, ihrem Vater bei seinen Gesprächen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zu lauschen oder sich mit den fahrenden Rittern oder deren Kindern anzufreunden Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 22 – Arya II . Sie kann sehr stur sein, was man daran erkennt, dass sie auf charakteristische Weise ihr Kinn vorschiebt Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 30 – Eddard VII . Arya versteht sich besonders gut mit ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee, der ihre kampflustige Ader unterstützt. So schenkt Jon Arya ihr erstes Schwert, welches sie "Nadel" nennt . Er liebt es, dass sie so wild und eigensinnig ist, sich nie irgendwo einfügt - wie er selbst - und dass sie ihn immer zum Lachen bringen kann Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 19 – Jon III . Ihren Vater erinnert sie an seine Schwester Lyanna Stark, denn auch sie hat das "Wolfsblut" von Haus Stark in sich, das manche Mitglieder des Hauses besonders wild erscheinen lässt . Arya liebt die Natur und erkundet sie, wann immer es möglich ist. Sie begegnet Fremden grundsätzlich freundlich. Ständeregeln bedeuten ihr wenig Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 15 – Sansa I. Aryas äußere Erscheinung erinnert eher an das Haus Stark als an das Haus Tully. Sie hat ein langes Gesicht, graue Augen und braune Haare , was ihr auch den Spitznamen "Pferdegesicht" einbrachte. Sie ist dünn aber athletisch. Sie wird zudem oft für einen Jungen gehalten. Als Kind hatte Arya Angst, dass sie auch ein Bastard sei, weil sie im Gegensatz zu all ihren anderen Geschwistern Jon Schnee am meisten ähnelte . Mit ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria verbindet sie schnell eine enge und liebevolle Beziehung. In Winterfell gehen sie überall gemeinsam hin und Arya lässt Nymeria an ihrem Bettende schlafen . In Königsmund wird sie von Alpträumen geplagt, in denen sie durch den Roten Bergfried irrt, der viel größer erscheint, als er in Wirklichkeit ist. Er erscheint ihr als riesiger, steinerner Irrgarten, deren Mauern sich hinter ihr zu verschieben scheinen. Sie irrt durch Hallen, Korridore, Wendeltreppen hinab, üner Höfe und Brücken, immer um Hilfe rufend, aber niemand hört sie. In einigen Räumen scheint Blut aus den Wänden zu tropfen und nirgendwo gibt es Fenster. Dann hört sie manchmal die Stimme ihres Vaters, aber so sehr sie auch versucht, diese zu erreichen, sie wird immer leiser und verschwindet dann vollends Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 32 – Arya III . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Arya verlässt die Nähstunde bei Septa Mordane, bei der auch Prinzessin Myrcella anwesend ist, weil sie sich mit Sansa streitet. Draußen beobachtet sie zusammen mit Jon Schnee, wie die Stark-Brüder und die Prinzen von Königsmund sich miteinander im Schwertkampf üben Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 7 – Arya I. Tage später reist sie mit ihrem Vater nach Königsmund, wo er sein neues Amt als Hand des Königs antritt. Auf dem Weg dorthin freundet sie sich mit dem Schlachterjungen Mycah an, mit dem sie die Gegend erkundet oder sich mit Holzschwertern duelliert. Als Joffrey Baratheon und Sansa die beiden eines Tages bei einem ihrer Ausflüge zufällig entdecken, hilft Arya Mycah, der von Joffrey beleidigt und bedroht wird. Nymeria beißt den Prinzen in den Unterarm, als dieser von Mycah ablässt und stattdessen auf Arya losgeht, und sie schmeißt das fallengelassene Schwert Löwenfang in den Trident Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 15 – Sansa I . Arya versteckt sich vier Tage lang im Wald und wird schließlich von Jory Cassel gefunden, der sie nach Darry bringt, von wo aus der Königshof und Eddard Stark nach ihr gesucht haben. Die beiden verjagen Nymeria mit Steinen Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 22 – Arya II , weil sie wissen, dass der Wolf sonst sterben wird. Arya wird König Robert vorgeführt, und dieser bestimmt zunächst, dass Eddard selbst sich eine Strafe ausdenken soll, aber Cersei ist damit nicht zufrieden und fordert den Tod eines Schattenwolfes als Kompensation für Joffreys Verletzung. Stattdessen wird Sansas Wolf Lady zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil vollstreckt Eddard Stark selbst, um Cersei ihren völligen Triumph zu vereiteln. Später führt Sandor Clegane Eddard noch die Leiche von Mycah vor, den er im Wald entdeckt und zu Tode gehetzt hat. Für diese beiden Morde nimmt Arya Königin Cersei und den "Hund" später in ihre Hassliste auf Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 16 – Eddard III . In Königsmund angekommen darf die den Turm der Rechten Hand auf Geheiß ihres Vaters zunächst nicht verlassen. Sansa zerstreitet sich mit Arya, weil sie ihr die Hauptschuld am Tod ihres Schattenwolfes Lady gibt Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 20 – Eddard IV . Einige Tage später ärgert sich Arya über eine Anweisung ihres Vaters und verlässt schmollend den Speisesaal. Später erscheint Eddard zu einem Gespräch, bei dem er von ihr die Einsicht erlangt, dass die Familie in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten zusammenhalten muss. Außerdem entdeckt er Nadel, nimmt es Arya aber nicht weg, sondern arrangiert Syrio Forel als ihren neuen Fechtmeister, damit sie lernt, wie man mit dem Schwert kämpft . Als ein Rabe aus Winterfell in Königsmund eintrifft mit der Nachricht, dass Bran erwacht ist, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken. Sansa träumt dabei von Bran . In der Folgezeit verbringt Arya viel Zeit mit Übungen, die Forel ihr aufträgt Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 25 – Eddard V . Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers der Hand nimmt sie zusammen mit Sansa und ihrem Vater am Abendfestmahl teil, ansonsten bleibt sie dem Turnier fern. Dort fragt sie ihr Vater nach dem Training mit Syrio, und er bemerkt, dass sie Fortschritte macht, auch wenn er Syrios Methoden seltsam findet: er lehrt sie mit Hilfe von Balance- und Sinnesübungen, ihre Umwelt besser wahrzunehmen Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 30 – Eddard VII . Familie *Lord {Eddard Stark}, ihr Vater *Lady Catelyn Tully, ihre Mutter **{Robb Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell, ihr Bruder **Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters, ihr Halbbruder **Sansa Stark, ihre ältere Schwester **'Arya Stark' **Brandon Stark, ihr jüngerer Bruder **Rickon Stark, ihr jüngster Bruder Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Arya Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:POV - Charaktere